Desmond Inferno
Desmond Inferno is an original character created by Azelf-S who exists in the alternate universe Groovy Earth, created by DiscoPrince1977 on Deviantart. He works for the crime syndicate Downbeat, ''the rivalry organization of ''D.I.S.C.O. Backstory Desmond was born and brought up in Downtown New York by his single father, Delroy Inferno, who owned the successful and popular afro hair product business "Flame 'Fros". Because the stress of owning a business took a toll on Delroy, Desmond found himself being the victim to his father's anger and he had an abusive home life. His school life was hardly better if at all than his home life, as at his school, he was an ace student and therefore was detested by the other children for being the "smart rich kid". His life was the same painful cycle until he graduated and met a girl at the age of 23 named Amy Aqua. She was the girl of his dreams and the light of his life. Instead of judging him, she took the time to understand his situation, his feelings and his thoughts and the two grew strongly fond of each other. After a while, Amy decided it was best that, now the two were in their adult years, Desmond come and move in with her and expose the truth about his father's business together. Unfortunately for the two lovers, Delroy found out soon after they hatched their plan and he moved, prohibiting the two to ever see each other again. Infuriated, Desmond decided that he had had enough of this ill treatment and went to his room to plan revenge. It was that moment that, during a smoke break and listening to the radio, an idea came to him in the form of his favourite song, Disco Inferno. His father had taken everything away from him, and now it was his turn. Filled with excitement, Desmond took to the street with nothing but his lighter and cans of gasoline. He didn't live far from where his father's hair business was, so the trip was easy. He knew the ins-and-outs of the building, so he started the fire from the back. The fire killed both his father and multiple workers. As the flames rose, so did his adrenaline, and in the heat of the moment he decided to use the rest of the gas to burn down the homes of everybody that had caused him pain and grief in the past, causing even more death and destruction in his wake. There were news headlines about it everywhere. It was one of the worst fires GE America had seen in a long time, and that's when he earnt his nickname; the Groovy Arsonist. The last thing he ever saw of the only person who loved him, Amy Aqua, was her on public television being interviewed on the news, calling him a monster and a cold-blooded killer. He never heard from or saw her again. Years later as he matured, Desmond regretted his decisions dearly and so he faked his death in one last fire; at his own house. He ran to the streets and committed crime to survive. He stayed homeless until one night, while Sebastian Snake, the senior lieutenant of the crime syndicate Downbeat, found him while rollerskating around the sketchier parts of the city. He recognized him immediately as the powerful man who had almost burnt New York to the ground and offered him a job at the syndicate, to which Desmond reluctantly agreed to, becoming a lieutenant himself a while later. Characteristics Desmond is a much more serious and thoughtful person than most think. He was labelled as a 'psychopath' and 'crazy' because of what the public thought to be heinous crimes but in reality he's completely sane. He knows what he did was wrong, but he also knows that there's nothing he can do to change it. Because of this, he has the mentality that if Downbeat were to go under, he wouldn't mind dying, but if Downbeat were to succeed, he may as well enjoy being a criminal because he could never redeem himself anyway. To try and give back to the community, he likes to give solid advice to others, especially Sebastian. He worries and cares dearly about Sebastian for being the man who saved his life and also believes that, unlike himself, Sebastian can still redeem himself from his criminal history and get himself out of the syndicate and put his skill to good use, without the risk of being executed by Victor. Desmond has a very fatherly personality towards those younger than him because he understands that a good father figure was the only thing he ever wanted when he was younger. He's quiet and keeps to himself most of the time but he tries to help in any way that he can. His habit of wearing sunglasses stems from when he was a criminal on the streets; to hide his identity as "that guy that almost burnt down the whole city", he wore a bandanna and sunglasses to hide his identifiable burn scars and his blind eye. Trivia * burn baby burn * his afro so soft,,, like cloud Relationships * Victor Funkenstein — An utter, utter shithead. * Johnny Funk — Even I'm jealous of his pompadour. * Melody Lovegood — She's got both mind and moves, you know? * Desmond Inferno — Hmm. Lots of mixed feelings on this one. * Sebastian Snake — I see something good in that kid, I just hope he sees it too. * Other Co-Workers — As much as I hate to say it, I really don't care for them much. Alternate storyline This storyline takes place after he becomes Downbeat lieutenant. insert later pls Song Inspiration Category:Azelf-S Category:Azelf-S OCs Category:Original Characters